Studying Can Wait
by AngelCat93
Summary: Kim Boggs is now in college studying for her first semester finals. She goes a little overboard with studying and learns a valuable lesson in enjoying the small things. This is a EdwardXKim oneshot. There is a lot of fluff between Edward and Kim as well. I Do Not own any of the characters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, Kim or any of the other characters mentioned. All characters belong to Tim Burton.**

Kim Boggs sat at her desk. She had one hand resting on her head. The other hand tightly gripped her pencil. Kim was now at the end of her first semester of college so finals were just around the corner for her. She had been studying pretty much all day. Of course she did take breaks but most of her time was dedicated to her studies. She only took three classes for the semester but the classes were pretty big classes. She had to pass all of her classes so she could continue her college studies. Kim put her pencil down on her desk. She rubbed her eyes and stood up away from her desk. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Peg Boggs walked by carrying a basket of clean laundry. She noticed Kim sitting on her bed. "Are you done studying?"

Peg asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Ugh, not yet. I've still got my history final to study for." Kim replied with a tired sigh.

"You've been studying all day. I think you should stop for now." Peg replied.

"Mom, I want to pass my classes. I have to keep studying." Kim said.

Peg sighed. "Alright. I'll let you have your study time but I want you stop and have dinner with us at six-thirty."

Kim smiled. "Ok. I'll see you then." Peg gave her daughter a smile and walked down to the laundry room. After a few minutes Kim walked back to her desk. She sat down in her wooden chair. She picked up her pencil and continued to fill in answers on her study guide. Kim knew what the answers were but the study process was still very draining. Kim looked at her clock that was hanging above her desk. She saw that the clock read five-forty-five. She looked back down at her study guide. Kim let out a long tired sigh. "I've only got ten questions left to answer. I can finish these by dinner time." Kim thought. Kim went back to her studies. She was very focused on the questions making sure she gave a detailed answer. She finally finished answering the last question. Kim put her pencil down and looked up at the clock. It was six-twenty when Kim finished studying for her history final. She was relieved because she knew she only had one more final to study for. Kim felt her stomach growling. "Well I'll go join my family for dinner and then I'll come back and finish studying." Kim thought to herself. Kim closed her textbook and walked out of her room. She walked to the dining room. She saw her father, Bill, her brother, Kevin and Edward all sitting at the dining room table.

"Ah there you are Kim. You take a seat." Bill said.

Kim sat down next to Edward. Peg soon walked into the dining room carrying a pot that had a freshly made roast in it. "Hello dear. Did you finish studying?" Peg asked now placing the pot on the table. Peg now took her seat at the table.

"Well I finished studying for my math and history finals. Now I just have to study for my Art History class." Kim replied now taking some bread for herself.

"Kim, I'm proud with how serious you're taking your college studies. You're really going to go far." Bill said with a proud smile. Kim nodded at her father's statement. She knew her family was proud of her. The family had a nice quiet meal together. After she had eaten Kim felt reenergized. She was ready to get back to studying. "May I please be excused?" Kim asked.

Peg nodded. She knew that her daughter wanted to pass her classes. She didn't want to keep her from finishing her studies. Kim nodded and left the table. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Kim walked back into her room. She sat back down at her desk and opened her Art History notebook.

"Well at least I don't have to write anything else. I can just read over my notes." Kim thought to herself. Kim carefully read through her Art History notes. She made sure that she took note of the important dates and terms. As she was halfway done reading her notes, she heard the sound of metal shears flickering in the air. Kim looked up from her notes and saw Edward standing in her doorframe.

"Kim, have you finished studying?" Edward asked in his normal soft voice.

"I'm only about half way done. But here you can sit next to me if you like." Kim replied pulling a chair next to her. Edward nodded and sat in the chair that Kim had placed next to her. Kim gave Edward a smile and continued reading over her Art History notes. While Kim studied her notes Edward sat quietly watching Kim. Occasionally he would look around Kim's room but most of the time he kept his eyes on Kim. At about seven-twenty Kim put away her Art History notes. "Phew, I finally finished studying. Now all I have to is go over all of my notes one more time." Kim thought to herself with a tired sigh. Kim put her Art History notebook back in her backpack. As she was getting her Math and History notes back out she glanced over at Edward. Edward gave her a small smile. Kim smiled back and she then glanced back at her unopened notebooks sitting on her desk. Kim stood up from her desk. She turned off her desk lamp and walked over to her bed. "Come over here and sit with me Edward." Kim said beckoning to Edward. Edward nodded. "Don't you have to study?" He asked as he walked over to Kim.

Kim smiled. "Some things are more important." She replied.

Edward nodded with a smile and sat down on Kim's bed. Kim sat down next to Edward. She got really close to him and laid her head on Edward's chest. Kim made herself comfy by wrapping her arms around Edward's waist. Edward adjusted his arms so that he would be comfy but also so that he wouldn't hurt Kim in anyway. Kim felt Edward shifting slightly.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked looking up at Edward.

"Yes. I am." Edward replied softly.

Kim smiled and laid her head back on Edward's chest. Kim saw her desk out of the corner out of her eye. She slightly pulled away from Edward and glanced at the notebooks on her desk.

"Do you want to continue studying?" Edward asked Kim softly.

Kim looked back at Edward. She shook her head. "No I've studied enough for tonight. I'm happy right here." Kim replied now putting her head back on Edward's chest.

Edward smiled and rested his chin on Kim's head. His hands were now placed in a comfortable position that wouldn't bring any harm to Kim's fragile skin. Edward and Kim cuddled with each other for several hours. They fell asleep right where they were. Peg and Bill came to check on Kim at about nine o' clock. They dared not bother the two lovers because they both new that their daughter deserved a break from all her hard work. Kim woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She was able to finish studying by the days of her classes. And when she took her finals, she had no problem answering the questions. In fact, Kim passed her classes with flying colors. Most importantly Kim learned that sometimes you need to stop and enjoy the little things that life has to offer. And she never ever forgot that lesson.

 **And done. I hope you don't mind the corny way in which I portrayed the message of my fic. I am seriously proud of this story. I hope you all enjoy it. : 3**


End file.
